


Law of the Jungle

by gladdecease



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: theavatar100, Drabble, Gen, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-10
Updated: 2006-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many sorts of laws, with all sorts of purposes.  One in particular is Azula's favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Law of the Jungle

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Закон Джунглей](https://archiveofourown.org/works/706230) by [dontshootthedomrist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootthedomrist/pseuds/dontshootthedomrist)



There are many sorts of laws, with all sorts of purposes. Laws set by governing bodies, for example, are meant to protect the people who are being governed. They don't always work, but that's what they're meant for.

Besides man-made laws are certain laws of nature. Gravity, friction; physics, in general.

But there is a sort of natural law that isn't logic. It is _primal_. Kill or be killed. Eat or be eaten. Live strong or die weak.

It is this law of the jungle that Azula likes best.

She is, after all, the one who kills, eats, and lives.


End file.
